Neptune Power
by BadBoiTiger
Summary: A little skit with Neptune(Michiru) and Uranus(can't remember her name). Cute story. (If you're against them being together as lovers, DO NOT READ!!!)


I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the following characters, but I do own this story, and under strict copyrights do not authorize anyone to use any part of my story, unless authorized by me! You can get authorization from me by E-mailing me at  
  
Sapphiretiger15@hotmail.com  
  
There ya go, and do not rip my story off! I read a lot of fan-fics and if you do rip it off, I will surely see it and I will sue! Thanks Again!  
  
Neptune Force  
  
Written by: JD Tull, USA  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka yells as she sees Michiru appear in the distance.  
  
"Oh, hello Haruka. How are you today?" she says with her quirky smile.  
  
"I'm glad I caught up with you! I've been meaning to talk to you, ever since that night…that night when, well, you know, when we, uh…you know!" she began, frustrated at not being able to get it out.  
  
"When we made love? Is that what you've been meaning to talk to me about?" She asks, trying to piece together what Haruka is trying to say.  
  
"Well…uh…yeah!" She says, anxious to get to her point. But she is cut off too soon.  
  
"Look, Haruka, but it was just a moment of passion, that's all. We both were in the mood for love, and we just happened to be choice. Don't read too much into it, please!"  
  
"But Michiru! It was wonderful! I need you again! I want to feel your warm body against mine. Feel the passion burning in your eyes and soul! I need to be with you again!" She said, obviously pouring her heart and soul into it.  
  
"I know you think that it's what you want, but it was a one time thing, you know, out of the blue."  
  
"But Michiru…"  
  
"I never meant for it to go too far. I knew this would happen! I knew that you'd fall in love with me! Didn't I tell you not to fall in love with me? I can swear I did!" she says as she starts to walk away.  
  
"Michiru, wait I…" But she was cut off by the shaking off the school building which they were talking in, As Michiru looks out the window she sees an enormous monster rise in the distance.  
  
"Haruka, you know what we have to do!" She says, pulling out a small scepter that has a moon with a ring around it.  
  
"Michiru, we can't! Just let Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts handle it!" she says, trying to persuade Michiru to put the scepter away.  
  
"We can't leave it up to sailor moon! We need to find the pure heart crystals, anyway! Obviously that's what this monster is after! We must find it! And, we are sailor scouts! Plus, we're the closest to the monster!" With that, she begins to wave the scepter around and begins to speak.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power…Make-up!" After a gorgeous transformation, she runs out of the building and stands below the monster.  
  
"Hey! You want a heart crystal, come and get one!" She yells, trying to draw the monster into range of her "deep Submerge" attack.  
  
"Michiru, what are you doing?" Haruka thinks to herself as she pulls out her scepter.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power…Make-up!" After another gorgeous transformation, she goes running out the doors and to Michiru's side.  
  
"Neptune, you can't do this alone! Uranus yells as she comes running up to Neptune's side.  
  
"Uranus, I thought you didn't want to get involved?" She says, trying to keep her attention on the monster.  
  
"We're in this together! You're not the only outer sailor scout, you know!"  
  
"I realize that, but I feel it is my duty to find the heart crystal since I got us into this mess! It all started because of me! I should have never been born, then none of this would have happened!" she says, turning her attention now to Haruka (Uranus).  
  
"It's not your fault! You had nothing to do with this! It was because of sapphire! Not you!"  
  
"No it wasn't! It said in the scroll that it was the destiny for anyone to come in contact with the water princess to die, unless she can retrieve the three pure heart crystals!" She continues, feeling a bit frustrated because Haruka keeps trying to change the truth. She had studied the scroll for many years, trying to find a loophole in it so that she can find a way to keep everyone alive.  
  
"Neptune, get over it! Sapphire was the one who made the scroll! He can lift the curse! If we kill him, then the curse will be gone! But first, we need to take bastard who thinks he can come up in here and steal heart crystals!" With that she turns and draws the monster's attention to her, leading the monster closer, trying to get him in range.  
  
"Uranus Wild Shaking!" Using her special ability, she sends the monster flying right at Neptune.  
  
"Neptune, do it now!" She yells.  
  
"Neptune…Deep…Submerge!" As she uses her ability, she sends the monster into the air, making it an easy target for both her and Uranus to pick off. But before they can, they hear a familiar voice…  
  
"Moon…Gorgeous…Meditation!" As to hearing that, see the familiar flash of hair, long and blonde put into two meatball shapes at the top. And seeing the monster turn to nothing but shattered pieces, they realize that it must be Sailor Moon.  
  
"It's about time you got here, Sailor Moon!" Neptune says as she walks over to Serena.  
  
"Yes, you should have gotten here earlier! And they call you the moon princess…ha!" Haruka says, taunting the meatball-head.  
  
"I would have gotten here earlier, but me and Darien were, oh, well that's beside the point! The real point is that at least I got here!"  
  
"Yes, well, we still have a score to settle with you and your little sailor scouts. But, it will have to wait, for me and Uranus have more important matters to attend to, like getting a few heart crystals. Well, bye!" Neptune says as she jumps and disappears behind a skyscraper.  
  
"Yes, we will see each other again, but as for you, it will be your last time of seeing anything!" Uranus says as she follows Neptune to the top of the skyscraper, eventually disappearing as well.  
  
______________________________________________________________The End!________________  
  
Ok, well, that was the end! I hope you liked it! I hope it was long enough! Ooh, and hold your breath until the sequel! By the way, I dedicate this story to my bestest best friend, Shirley! I luv ya much! Happy Birthday!  
  
  
  
Love Always,  
  
*~*JD*~* 


End file.
